leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin
|date = |health = 30 |attack = 5 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+80) |mana = 200 (+40) |damage = N/A |range = 175 |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.652 (+3%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.5) |manaregen = 6 (+0.6) |speed = 345 }}Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities or less of maximum health. Any enemy champion that has lost all stacks of doom is instantly killed. Enemy champions killed this way regain 15 doom stacks. }} Marluxia pulls nearby enemies towards him for 1 second, then dashes in a target direction while spinning his scythe, removing doom stacks from enemy champions each time they are hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Marluxia surrounds an enemy with thorns, dealing magic damage to it after 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Marluxia teleports to a nearby enemy champion, removing a doom stack from it. Marluxia can activate this ability up to 2 additional times within 3 seconds, but each cast after the first will target the same enemy. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Marluxia creates three 175-radius fields around him that deal magic damage and roots enemies that touch them. Each enemy can only be hit once per field. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Marluxia throws his scythe to a target location, removing one stack of doom from each enemy champion hit. After reaching its destination, the scythe returns to Marluxia, removing doom stacks from enemy champions on its way back. Enemy champions hit at max range are stunned. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Marluxia begins storing energy in his scythe. After 1 second or after activating the ability again, he slashes at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage. If he reactivates the ability just before 1 second, he will teleport to the nearest enemy before slashing, prioritizing champions, and deals bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} }} Marluxia changes stance, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. Marluxia gains 375 range, for a total of 550 range. If Graceful Darkness is rank 2 or higher, he gains the ability to use Darkness of Heart for 5 seconds. Marluxia begins with one rank in Graceful Darkness and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Marluxia changes stance, gaining new abilities and melee attacks. If Merciless Assassin is rank 2 or higher, he gains the ability to use Reaping Scythe for 5 seconds. Marluxia begins with one rank in Merciless Assassin and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Marluxia marks an enemy champion and channels for 2 seconds, then teleports to the marked champion. For 3 seconds, Marluxia follows that champion around while striking random locations in a 500-radius area around him with dark beams, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. Marluxia is unable to be targeted by the marked enemy champion for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Marluxia enters his scythe and starts to spin, gaining bonus movement apeed and becomes immune to movement impairing crowd control for 5 seconds, but is unable to use abilities or attack and he moves constantly in the direction he's facing, turning slower than usual. While in his scythe, Marluxia ignores unit collision and removes two stacks of doom from enemy champions he passes through. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Custom champions